


The Billy cucks Dwight

by Ipwnlocks (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape, cucked like a chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: Dwight the cuck gets cucked hard by the billy





	The Billy cucks Dwight

*Paf paf paf* the slow rhythmic sound of wet skin slapping skin.   
Dwight sat in the corner of the basement, crying. He looked up and from the dim red light could see it.  
Meg, bent over, her face in the ground, her ass in the air, her clothes ripped to shreds and the hillbilly mounting her, thrusting his disfigured monstrous cock inside the poor girl over and over again.  
Even in the little light Dwight could see the vacant shocked look on Meg's face, tears still ran down her face but she had stopped screaming and begging a while ago.  
Dwight had always liked Meg, and now seeing this monster rape her, while he could do nothing to help was too much.  
Dwight tried to struggle, to get away, but the chain from the wall, attached to his Chasity belt kept him in place, every time he moved it would cut into his small impotent cuck penis.   
The Hillbilly picked up the pace and gripped Meg's slender hips, as he began to pound her tight supple pussy.  
With very little indication the hillbilly hilted himself, and with a single grunt expelled his seed inside the girl.  
Dwight could make out a very visible bulge in Meg's stomach grow moderately larger as she was pumped full.  
The Hillbilly pulled out, thick strands of semen connecting the tip of his cock to Meg's torn open hole.  
The Hillbilly, with his supernatural stamina was still rock hard, and walked over to the cucked Dwight.  
Meg collapsed on the floor, a pool of cum pouring out her ruined snatch as she lay there, barely conscious.   
The Hillbilly put his semen covered cock up to Dwight's lips, and pressed hard, one hand holding Dwight's head still as the mammoth cock slid past Dwight's teeth.  
Dwight was repulsed by the putrid taste, it was like rotten meat but could do nothing as the Hillbilly made Dwight clean his cock of the cuck's beloved Meg's juices and his own cum.  
Once cleaned up, the billy pulled his cock from Dwight's mouth and walked back over to Meg, he kicked her over and got back down on his knees, ready to penetrate her once again, and again, and again.


End file.
